Living Life
by lerochka
Summary: takes place after season 4. more inside
1. Chapter 1

Living Life

The Nadia infection thing didn't happen. Also the whole "my name isn't Michael Vaughn" didn't happen either. Irina came back with them and Val got her a pardon as long as she works for APO. Everyone knows Nadia is Jack's daughter. Irina is in Jacks custody so she lives with him in the guest bedroom. Val is the other sister two years older that Nadia who's 24, and two years younger than Sydney who's 28 so that makes her 26. Her parents are Jack and Irina and she grew up with Sydney and Jack.

She's married to Nathan. They got married at 16 like Haley and Nathan on One Tree Hill. They have 2 kids Sophie who's 6 and Jenny who's 2 ½. Sloane escaped so they are looking for him

The three sisters entered APO, Val had her usual cup of coffee in her hand and they were laughing about something. They came up to Vaughn ( officially Sydney's fiancé) Nate( Val's hubby and the father of her two kids Sophie who's 6 and jenny who's 2 ½) and Weiss ( Nadia is officially living with him) they were at the computer playing some Fairly Odd Parents game.

Val- guys what are you doing

Weiss- shh we can't beat this game and now because of you I lost

Val- get up and let me try

Within 5 minutes she beat the silly game.

Vaughn- how did you do that

Val- you have got to be kidding me

And the three women burst out laughing and the guys just stared at them.

The 6 were joking around when they heard yelling

Sydney- you know they live together why can't they fight at home

Val- because dad is scared to fight with mom at home last time she knocked him out so he figures if they fight at the office she won't attack him in front of people

Irina appeared behind a corner and Jack was right behind her yelling.

Jack- just admit that I'm right and you are wrong

Irina- okay jack. I'm right and you are wrong, happy now

Val- hey you two break it up we have a meeting

Irina- you heard her Jack. So get into the conference room and Shut UP.

In the conference room

Val- ok guys, Sergey Marinov is in K directorate we need a disk from him it has info about all the people working for it.

Jack- he is going to be at a bar in New York tonight so we need to retrieve it but by that we need his fingerprints so we need to go in.

Irina- well who is going

Val- well I think mom and dad should.

Irina-no way am I going to go anywhere with that man.

She gave Jack the famous Derevko glare that all three of their daughters inherited.

Sydney- no I think it's a great idea. We'll get it done faster.

Val- your plane leaves in an hour. Bye guys

On the plane they completely ignored each other and put on their disguises.

Meanwhile at the APO office

Nadia-why did you send mom and dad. You know they are going to fight the whole time.

Weiss-we all need some entertainment in our life.

Val- I'm sick of them fighting maybe this mission will bring them together

At the bar

Irina was sitting at the counter when Sergey sat next to her. They started talking to so when he wasn't paying attention Jack got fingerprints of his glass. He then sat down next to the other side of Irina and Sergey walked away. Then another guy sat down next to her.

Mystery man- hi would you like to dance or unless you are here with someone else.  
Irina looked at Jack and then back at the man

Irina- sure I would love too

They got up and went to the dance floor. Jack sat there jealousy creeping over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Later that night Jack and Irina got on their plane back to L.A. when they settled down they started talking

Jack- what was that Irina

Irina- what was what

Jack- you dancing with that 20 year old.

Irina- first of all he's 37 his name is Mike and why are you jealous

Jack- I'm not it's just that…

Irina- just what Jack look what's the big deal it's not like you asked and here's another one it's not like we are together all we do is fight

Jack- look Irina as much as I don't want to be mad I still am

Irina- oh you are still mad because I left 24 years ago well Jack what did you want me to do if I didn't leave than the KGB would kill us and our three daughters so would you rather be dead because that can be arranged.

Jack- Irina…

Irina- no Jack you listen I on the other hand have a reason to be mad. The obvious one is that you killed me or who you thought was me and here's a new one you slept with my sister.

Jack- how did you find out

Irina- oh well I talked to my sister last week and she told me

Jack- that's why you knocked me out.

Irina let out a little laugh

Irina- Yeah that and the fact that you got on my nerves the whole day.

Jack- look I am sorry about killing you or whoever it was

Irina- and what about sleeping with my sister

Jack- well I don't know we did have some fun

Irina threw a pillow at him

Jack- well that wasn't very nice

Before she could reply he was next to her tickling her. She was laughing uncontrollably

Irina- jack … please… don't… stop…

Jack- ok I won't stop

After a couple more minutes of him tickling her he stopped

Before either could say anything they were kissing on the couch in the private plane.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all thanks for all the great review's. I decided that this story will probably have about 10 chapters. Hope you enjoy the next one.

APO conference room the next day

Val- uh where are mom and dad? We need the stupid fingerprints

Weiss- I wonder if she knocked him out again

Sydney- guys there they are and they aren't fighting they are actually talking

Val- this could only mean one thing…

Before she could continue Jack and Irina entered the room

They both had smiles on their faces and Jack had a silly grin on his.

Val- oh my god you guys totally hooked up last night

Jack- no honey why would you think that

Nadia- Um probably because you have the weird grin on your face and you are as red as a tomato.

Irina- ok not to embarrass Jack anymore lets get down to business. Here are the fingerprints

Val- ok guys here's the deal last night we got Intel indicating that Arvin Sloane is working with Sergey. Now Vaughn and Sydney you have a plane to catch in an hour and retrieve these files which say who Sergey is working with and for. So that's where the fingerprints come in. You need it for security measures than grab the files and get your asses out of there.

Sydney- ok we'll be in touch

After Sydney and Vaughn left everyone was just sitting there talking.

Val- see guys I told you my plan would work

Jack- what plan?

Weiss- her plan to get you guys back together.

Irina- well Jack what can I say our daughter is a genius.

Val- thank you very much. But get your asses to work. I want Arvin Sloane behind bars soon.

When I get 10 reviews I will update

Love YA

Val


End file.
